


Perfect Strangers

by pinkryptonitee



Series: Fascination and Infatuation [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor Fluff, Mutual pining Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Original Character(s), Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkryptonitee/pseuds/pinkryptonitee
Summary: Lena knew being the new girl wouldn't be easy, but maybe with the help of the cute, blonde soccer player, it will all be ok.





	1. Sleeping on the Soccer Field

There she sat in the passenger's seat of her stepmother's car; her feet rested gently on the dashboard. She was immersed in her music as it was the only thing distracting her from the growing fear in the pit of her stomach. Outside, the unfamiliar city began to blur as her eyes grew heavy.

"Lena," a gentle voice called out to her. "Wake up. We're here." Lena stretched out as much as she could in the cramped car as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked in front of her and saw her home for the next 8 months. Directly in front of the car lay a steel grey footpath surrounded by two massive fields filled with stunningly green grass.

Further along, was a soccer pitch with crisp white lines marking the perimeter. At the other end of the path lay a magnificent, cream-coloured building. Besides this main building, there were 6 smaller buildings spaced evenly around the front perimeter of the campus. On the far left of her, Lena spotted what looked to be the housing section of the school which was full of pastel yellow and blue tower blocks. Lena's head began to pound. She didn't expect the college to be this large, and she only had 30 minutes before classes started. She looked over at her mum and suddenly felt the fear return.

"I'm scared," she said, tucking a stray strand of long black hair behind her ear.

"Hey," her stepmom replied as she leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You got this kid." They smiled warmly at each other before Lena reached to the backseat and grabbed her backpack. "I'll be back with your stuff at 3:00, ok."

"Ok," Lena replied from outside the car.

"Have a good day," and with that, Lillian drove off, leaving Lena stood alone on the pavement. Lena began walking down the spiralling pathway towards a cluster of large buildings. Seeing as it was only 7:30 am, there weren't many students nearby. She looked around in hopes of spotting someone to ask for directions and saw a girl laying on the soccer field, her blonde hair covering the soccer ball she was using as a pillow. Cautiously, Lena approached the girl. As she got closer, she started to get slightly nervous; she really didn't want to disturb her but had no other choice. Careful not to startle her, Lena crouched down and tapped the girl on her shoulder. The girl opened her eyes and slowly smiled up at Lena.

"Hi," The girl said brightly, pulling out an earphone. She turned to her left and squinted her piercing blue eyes. She reached over to a pair of black-rimmed glasses beside her and quickly slipped them on before looking up at Lena.

"Sorry to bother you," Lena said, still bent over, her hair cascading downwards, "But you wouldn't happen to know where Ms. Grant's office is?"

"I sure do," the soccer girl replied as she got to her feet.

"Oh no, you can just point me in the general direction."

"Don't be silly," the girl replied as she brushed the grass off her legs. "Let me go change my shoes, and I'll take you up." The girl began to walk over to the bench before turning back to Lena. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Oh," Lena muttered before hastily walking over to the soccer girl. She caught up with the girl, and they walked in silence.

"So..." Lena said as they reached the bench. "How long have you been playing football?"

The girl looked up from her seat in confusion, blue backpack in her lap. "I don't play football." She reached in and pulled out a plastic bag with a pair of trainers. As she began to pull off her studs, a look of realisation crossed Lena's face as she flushed red.

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot. It's called 'soccer' over here, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah." the girl said sweetly, sliding into her white trainers. "I've been playing for about 5 years now. Come on then," The girl stood up and swung the bag over her shoulder. The pair began walking towards the main building. "I'm Kara, by the way."

"Lena."

"Nice to meet you, Lena," Kara said, extending her hand towards the shorter girl. Lena took her hand and shook it. Their physical connection sparked something within them; both girls felt the jolt in their stomachs, but neither would acknowledge it.

They approached the large wooden doors of the main building and Lena fell silent. "What's the matter?" Kara asked, noticing the quiet.

"Nothing," Lena lied, smiling slightly at the girl.

"In we go then," Kara said as she ushered Lena through the doors.

"Nice," Lena said. The high ceilings combined with the dark oak wood finishing around the skirting boards reminded her of the dining room in the Luthor mansion. In all honesty, Lena hated people knowing she was wealthy. It made them treat her differently, and she didn't appreciate it, especially since she felt like it wasn't her money to begin with.

"So, Lena," Kara said, walking towards the towering staircase ahead of them, "Where are you from?"

"What, you can’t tell from the way I speak?" Lena raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"I have my suspicions," Kara said smugly.

"I was born in Ireland, but I came here from Metropolis. Needed a change in scenery," Lena said as they started to walk up the stairs.

As they reaches the third floor, Lena paused to look Kara in the eye. "What floor did you say we were going to?"

"6th."

"Christ almighty, these stairs are a hefty feat. I mean why are there so many floors!" Lena paused for a second, a mischievous grim spreading across her face. "You know what, I'll race you to the top!" Lena said, suddenly sprinting up the stairs. Kara was left dumbstruck, a grin spreading across her face.

Despite her head start, Kara reached the top floor before Lena, except now both girls had to stop and catch their breath. They sat on the top step panting heavily. Kara reached into her bag and pulled out a pastel blue water bottle and took a swig before offering it to Lena who graciously accepted. Meanwhile, Kara took a minute to take in the appearance of the girl sat beside her.

When Lena woke her up from her nap on the soccer field, she was annoyed until she saw who had awoken her. Lena's look was simple yet effective; she wore a baggy, dark green jumper and black jeans with black army boots. Her long black hair flowed down and covered her shoulders. Around her neck was a silver chain with a padlock in the centre. Kara thought that Lena had a particular shine about her. She was the type of girl you wanted to be friends with.

The same could be said for Kara.

Everyone around the school knew Kara, and if they didn't, they wanted to. She would never acknowledge it, but she was popular. Very popular. Kara was the smart, athletic girl with a bright future ahead of her. She was beautiful and kind and humble... and oblivious. She couldn't tell that literally half, if not more, of the school was pining over her.

"Kara!" Lena said, snapping Kara out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"First period starts in like 5 minutes. I gotta get to the office!"

"Oh, Rao, sorry!" Kara leapt to her feet and walked briskly down the corridor. "Hurry up then." Kara teased.

They stopped outside the office door, and Kara turned to Lena. "You ready?"

Lena nodded in reply. Kara went to knock before she stopped herself. "What's your surname, by the way."

"Luthor."

Kara knocked on the office door, and the two of them walked in. "Lena Luthor to see Principle Grant."

The receptionist nodded then picked up the phone on her desk. Kara gestured for Lena to go over to the receptionist.

"She's ready for you, Miss Luthor." the receptionist said, placing the phone back on her desk. Lena looked over at Kara for reassurance.

Kara smiled warmly at her new friend. "I'll be right here waiting for you. I promise."

Lena nodded hesitantly at Kara then turned and knocked on the door opposite the receptionists' desk.

"Come in." A woman's voice replied, muffled through the wooden door.

Lena took in a deep breath and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how i feel about this but i'll keep writing until i loathe it xoxo


	2. Office Introductions

"Good morning, Miss Luthor." The principal said to Lena, neglecting to shift her focus from the stack of papers on her desk. "Have a seat." She gestured towards the wooden chair opposite her. Lena walked over to the chair and sat down, placing her backpack on the floor beside her. "So, miss Luthor." She looked up from her desk before continuing. "How did you find my office?"

"Oh, Kara showed me the way."

"Who?"

"Kara. I don't know her surname. She's just outside." Lena turned and pointed at the door.

"Call her in, please."

Lena got up and walked to the door. Swiftly, she pulled it open and saw Kara at the door, talking to a crowd of people. She stepped out of the office and walked over to her. Lena cleared her throat to catch her guide's attention. Kara whipped her head around and smiled brightly when she caught her eye.

"You done already?" Kara asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"No. Actually, she wants you to come in."

Kara's eyes widened in shock. "Best not to keep her waiting then," Kara said. She quickly whipped her head back to the group she was with. There were two girls and three boys, all looking up at Kara with admiration. "See you in a bit, guys."

"Bye, Kara," they said in unison as they walked off. One girl, with long auburn hair, held back, leaving her alone with Kara. "Bye," she said in a low voice. The girl bit her lip seductively and winked at Kara before turning and running back to her friends.

Both Kara and Lena walked back into the office and sat down in front of the principal.

"Morning, Ms Grant."

"Ah, Kira. Nice to see you."

Lena looked over at Kara in confusion. She responded with a look that said 'It's a long story. I'll explain later.'

"So, Miss Luthor. We received your email with your chosen courses. Just to double-check, you're doing Biology, Chemistry, and Mathematics."

"Sorry to interrupt…" Kara interjected to the surprise of both Ms Grant and Lena, "But Lena isn't taking a creative class."

Ms Grant looked down at the paper she was holding and scanned it quickly. "You're correct, Kira." She looked over at Lena "What course would you like to do, Miss Luthor?"

"Um...?" Lena looked over at Kara, panicking slightly.

"She'll take journalism, Ms Grant." Kara pitched in, not breaking eye contact, causing Lena to quietly sigh in relief.

"Is that right, Miss Luthor?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright then," the older woman said as she scratched something onto the paper. She then pulled out a violently yellow sticky note and scrawled a quick message onto it before folding it. "Alright then, you two," she said as she handed the piece of paper and note to Lena, "Off to first period. Make sure you give that note to your teacher. Don’t forget to pick up your timetable and Dorm room key from reception!"

The girls stood up and made to leave. Just as Lena was about to follow Kara through the door, Ms Grant spoke again. "Oh, and Lena," she looked up at Lena, "Welcome to Stanhope College."

Lena smiled and went after Kara, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Kara, I have so many questions for you right now," Lena said to Kara as they walked past the receptionist's desk.

"I'm not surprised," Kara said, speeding up her pace. "But first I have a question for you." The pair stopped at the top of the stairs.

Lena, leaning against the railing, looked up at Kara. "Sure, what's up?"

"Will you come back to my dorm room with me?"

"What? Why?" She was panicking slightly.

"Because," Kara said, amused by the flustered look on her new friend's face, "I can't very well go to class dressed like this." She gestured at her outfit. Kara was right. The blonde knew that her professor would kill her if she walked into his class in her soccer uniform again. "Besides, that note Miss Grant gave you; a late pass. And she doesn't time-stamp them."

Lena contemplated the offer for a second before nodding her head. "I'm only saying yes because I don't know where my lesson is and you're the only person I know."

"Our lesson," Kara corrected. "I’m pretty sure that we have the same timetable."

"Figures," Lena muttered to herself. Kara looked at her in confusion before subtly shrugging her shoulders and then reaching her hand out for Lena.

"What?" Lena asked, confused by the gesture.

"Take my hand," Kara responded, shaking her hand slightly for emphasis.

Lena grabbed her hand and the jolt she had felt earlier in her stomach return. She continued to ignore it, chalking it down to not having eaten yet. Without warning, Kara began to run down the stairs, still clutching onto Lena's hand. "Jesus!" Lena exclaimed, following her companion down the stairs. Kara turned back to look at Lena before chuckling. She let go of Lena's hand and started to sprint down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Lena's eyes widened in shock. She paused for a second to take in this new information before running after the girl.

The pair met at the bottom of the stairs. Kara was sat on the bottom step, waiting for Lena to get there. The corridor near her was silent; everyone was in a lesson. Finally, the brunette sat beside her. "No time for sitting, Lena," Kara said energetically, leaping to her feet. Lena only grunted in reply, heaving herself up and following Kara through the doors.

"So," Kara said as the pair walked towards the pastel buildings Lena had spotted when she first arrived. "You said you had questions for me?"

"I did say that, didn't I."

The girls made eye contact before awkwardly looking away.

"Shoot."

"Okay," Lena said, "First, who was that girl you were talking to earlier,"

Before she could answer, a voice called across campus, grabbing both of the girls' attention. "Hi, Kara," a boy called from the window of the building opposite them. He had shaggy brown hair and was clearly excited to see Kara.

"Hey, Winn," Kara said, waving in response. She then turned and began to answer Lena's question. "That girl was my friend Max. I've known her since 9th grade."

Lena looked at Kara in confusion. She still didn't understand the grading system in the US.

Noting the confusion on her companion's face, Kara elaborated upon her answer. "Let's just say I've known her for a while; 4 years to be precise." 

Lena tilted her head. "She's into you."

Kara's face scrunched up, confused by the statement the girl beside her had uttered.

"Oh, my God, you're oblivious!" Lena exclaimed before bursting out into laughter. "You remind me of someone I know."

"Oh, really?" Kara was intrigued by this. "Who?"

Lena hesitated, "I-"

Before she could stutter her way through a lie, Kara cut her off. "Hey, don't worry. You'll tell me when you're ready." She smiled sweetly at Lena.

"Thanks," she bowed her head slightly. "Okay, second question."

"Go ahead."

"How does everyone know you?"

Kara chuckled slightly. "Well, to put it all short and sweet, I was let onto the boys' soccer team in high school, which was pretty popular, and I guess pretty much everyone came to watch our games. Now, most of this college are people from my high school, so they just recognise me, I guess."

"Wow," Lena said in awe of the girl stood beside her.

"I know, right! Hey, we're here" Kara slipped off her backpack and pulled out her key card, unlocking the main door. The two walked in through the lobby and straight to the lift. "Any more questions?" Kara asked.

The pair stepped into the lift as Lena answered her new friend.

"Yes. Why does Ms Grant call you 'Kira'?"

"Oh," Kara said, pressing the button. "To be honest with you, I'm not too sure myself!"

"Have you not corrected her?"

"I've tried!"

"And?" Lena asked, leaning towards Kara slightly, enthralled with her story.

"Nothing. She still gets it wrong. I just see it as a term of affection."

"Why's that?" Lena asked as the lift stopped. The pair began to walk down the corridor towards Kara's dorm room.

"Well, she doesn't speak to any of the students except for a select few, me being one of them." She pulled out her key card, flipped it around and slotted it into her door, unlocking it. She gently pushed it open and spoke into the dead air.

"Alex! You in here? Maggie? Helloooo? If you're here please say something. I really don't want a repeat of last time!" Kara was greeted with silence. "Great! Come on in." Kara pushed the door open all the way and gestured for Lena to enter.

"Last time?" Lena asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You don't wanna know," Kara said, shuddering at the thought

Lena stepped into the room, "Kara, it's pitch black in here!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Kara reached for the light switch, flicking it on and off a few times before coming to terms with the result. "Power's out." Kara pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned on the flashlight. Kara passed the phone to Lena, who was stood beside the light switch. "Hold this for me while I light the candles."

"Why do you have candles?"

"You know... reasons."

In the dark, Lena smirked. This girl was really growing on her. Kara walked over to the other side of her room and picked up the candles on the bedside table. She then reached into the bottom drawer and pulled out a lighter. Kara proceeded to light the candles and systematically placed them around the room, Lena following her with the flashlight. The blonde walked back over to her new friend and turned off the flashlight. "See! Good as new!" she said as she flopped onto her bed.

The room was bathed in warm yellow light. Lena sat down beside Kara. She could only just see the details of the room: the two metal bedframes complete with fluffy white mattresses. Kara's was covered with a navy-blue duvet and pillow with red writing across the middle. Her side of the room was plastered with posters of various sports teams and musicians. There was a drawing of an emblem Lena had never seen before, matching the one on her water bottle. Lena made a mental note to ask Kara about it. There was one poster which stood out, in the centre of them all. A poster for "_The Wizard of Oz'. _The bed on the opposite side of the room had a black duvet and pillowcase. That was covered in pictures that had most likely been ripped out of magazines. They varied from images of models to motorbikes. Lena liked the aesthetic. Lena's eyes continued to browse the room; the wardrobe and study tables until they rested on an object behind Kara. "Hey, Kara?" She asked, trying her best not to laugh.

"What's up?"

"Why didn't you just open the curtains?"

Kara's face scrunched up, and Lena burst out laughing. Kara joined in. "Oh, I'm an idiot," Kara said chuckling still.

"Okay hurry up and get changed. I'll fix this whole situation."

Kara got up and ran to the wardrobe. She picked out a pair of Jeans and a random t-shirt before walking into the bathroom. "I'm going to hop into the shower quickly. I’m a bit muddy from training," she called from the other room. "Make yourself comfortable. The TV remote is on my table."

Lena finished blowing out the candles after opening the curtains. She looked around and found the remote. As she turned the TV on, she heard the water running. There was nothing good on TV, so Lena continued to take in the room around her. Lena fell into a kind of trance. It was Kara's voice that snapped her back to reality. 

"Lena could you grab me a top from the right side of the closet. I picked up one of Alex's, and if she sees me in it, I'm dead. I don’t have time to come out and grab one. I trust your judgement… and I'm not about to walk about there like this."

"Alright!" Lena walked over to the closet and picked out a black polo shirt with a sunflower embroidered on the collar. She walked to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Come in!" Kara called. Lena opened the door and was in awe of what she saw.

Kara was stood in front of the mirror, pulling her hair into a messy bun. She had on a pair of denim jeans, cuffed at the bottom, black vans and a black sports bra. Lena knew she was sporty and probably quite strong but seeing Kara's chiselled abs took her off guard. Her arms raised to her head sported muscles Lena didn't even know could exist. "Oh, thanks," Kara said, reaching over to Lena to grab the polo from Lena. She pulled the shirt over her head and looked in the mirror. "Good choice,"

Lena caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and realised she was biting her lip. She quickly released her lower lip and replied to Kara. As she spoke, she began to smirk.

"Of course I made a good choice! I have impeccable taste"

"Ready to go?"

"Sure."

"Wanna leave your bag here? It looks kinda heavy." Kara said as she followed Lena out of the bathroom.

"Oh my God, Yes! Thank you." Lena put her bag down beside Kara's bed. She unzipped it and pulled out her notepad and pencil case. She looked around for something to carry them in. 

"You can put them in my bag," Kara said from the other side of the room.

"Thanks," she said as she passed the stationary to Kara who slipped it into her bag.

The pair made to leave the room before Kara had a realisation. "The curtains!" Kara walked over to the windows and drew the black curtains closed, plunging them into deep darkness. 

"Kara," Lena whispered on instinct. "Where's the door."

As if she could see, Kara sauntered over to the front door and pulled it open, causing Lena to squint at the sudden reintroduction of light.

"Come on then, slowpoke." Kara said before she ran off down the hallway leaving Lena leaning against the threshold of Kara's door.

"What the-. This girl is going to be the death of me, I swear. And I’ve not even known her for a full day!" Lena said as she left the dorm, closing the door behind her and making her way towards Kara.


	3. Campus Crossing

Lena finally caught up to Kara in the courtyard downstairs. “Jesus Christ!” she exclaimed; her Irish accent suddenly thick. “What did you do, fly here!” Lena looked up at Kara. She was sat on top of the wall, breathing steady as ever. “How are you not out of breath!”

Kara shrugged and jumped down. “Come on then, slowpoke. Let’s get to our lecture.” Kara grabbed Lena’s wrist and began to haul her towards a smaller building. Lena flinched slightly causing Kara to drop her hand “You okay?” Kara asked, her eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“Yeah. Let’s just say my brother wasn’t the kindest guy in his last few years.” Lena smiled sadly at the thought of her older brother. Lena hated telling people about Lex. They looked at her like she was a wounded puppy. Like she was broken and torn but that wasn’t the truth. Kara wasn’t like that though. She didn’t change the way she treated her. She simply smiled sadly, then began walking. Lena followed behind.

“Any other questions for me?”

“Oh, yeah!” Lena said contemplating before asking, “What was that symbol on your bedsheets?”

Kara started shaking her head. “It’s embarrassing.” She said, staring down at her feet. 

Lena smiled and jokingly bumped into Kara with her shoulder. “Go on, tell me!”

“Fine! The symbol, it means Supergirl. It’s my nickname.”

“Why is _that_ your nickname!?”

“Well, now and in high school I played a range of sports. Baseball, basketball, volleyball, soccer and a whole bunch more. Anyways, once everyone found out about my sports abilities a few months back, the boys on the soccer team challenged me to a game, except it was all of them versus me. They let me pick a team member, expecting me to pick one of them, but I picked my sister, Alex. To cut a long story short, we totally kicked ass and won like 15 – 4. Anyway, since then they’ve called me Supergirl. I’m even on the team, along with Alex. 

“Supergirl though. Why not _superwoman_, you know?”

“I had the same thought. I was outraged at first. I even complained to Kat-” she caught herself, “Sorry, I complained to Ms Grant. She gave me a whole speech about how being called a girl wasn’t a bad thing. She said, ‘_What do you think is so bad about ‘girl’? I’m a girl. And the boss. And powerful and rich and hot and smart. So, if you perceive the name Supergirl as anything less than excellent – isn’t the problem you_?’ Needless to say, I was distraught by how right she was. Really had to re-evaluate some things. Since then, I’ve embraced the name. It’s on my baseball jersey and my soccer tee. Alex went so far as getting my family crest embroidered on my pillow as a symbol. She said she did it so that every time I saw it, I’d be reminded of my power and stop doubting myself. Alex told my cousin about it and for Christmas that year, they got me this necklace.” Kara reached under the collar of her shirt and hooked a silver chain. From what Lena could see, the silver chain held the symbol. It looked engraved. Kara traced her finger over the writing and spoke, “It says _‘Superfamily <3.’_ They had three made; one for me, one for my cousin and one for Alex. It started off as a 'me' thing but It's sort of a family thing now.” Kara tucked the necklace away and smiled to herself. She looked over at Lena and noticed the brunette staring at her. Kara turned her head and blushed profusely. “Ugh see, I told you it was embarrassing.”

“Not at all,” Lena said, placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder. The two made eye contact, Lena smiling brightly at Kara, in awe of the girl. “I think it’s amazing.” Kara blushed even harder. She looked up and realised they had subconsciously walked into the building. Kara looked down at her watch “Oh wow!” she exclaimed.

“What?” Lena asked

“We’ve only missed twelve minutes!”

“How long is the class?” Lena said, inquisitively. She wanted to know how much they had missed in proportion to the entire lesson

“Two hours!”

“Wow!” Lena said.

“I thought we were much later! Well… hoped we were much later.” Kara said, her footsteps echoing down the empty hallway.

“Wait. Where is everyone? It’s so empty!”

“Asleep! Or in a lecture… or both!” 

“But it’s almost 9 am!”

“Exactly! It’s early. Plus, there was a massive party late last night so everyone’s pretty hungover!”

“So, you’re a party girl?” Lena asked, raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

“Nah, I get invited to a lot, but I don’t really have that much free time.”

Before Lena could reply, Kara placed a finger to her lips and pushed open the door to the lecture hall… if you could even call it that. There were no more than 10 people sat in the room, all along the front row, a single space empty, presumably for Kara.

“Miss Danvers! Why are you late to my class… again!”

“I was showing the new student around, sir.” Kara lied smoothly. She moved over to reveal Lena, and the class began to mutter. Meanwhile, Kara reached into her pocket to get the note, “Here, I have a note from Principal Grant.” Kara walked over to the teacher and placed the note in his hand. He unfolded it and scanned it before looking up at Lena who was still at the door. 

“Good morning, Miss Luthor. Welcome to Stanhope.” Kara gestured for Lena to come in. Tentatively, Lena walked over to Kara as the teacher spoke again. “This is Journalism 101. I’m Mr Snapper Carr. You may call me ‘Mr Carr’ or ‘Professor Carr.’ I do not tolerate lateness. Now, please take your seats ladies, so I can get on with my lesson.” Kara walked past her friends at the front, past the empty seat and to the stairs where an empty row lay. She made eye contact with Lena who decided to follow her to the separate row. The students sat on the front row discretely glared at Lena, as if she was stealing their girlfriend. The girls sat down, and Kara pulled out their stationary. As she opened her pad to begin making notes, Lena looked over at Kara and noticed the blonde staring. They blushed and returned their focus on the teacher’s dull voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay. schools been kinda crazy


	4. Running in the Hallways

Kara couldn’t concentrate on Carr’s lecture; it could’ve been 5 minutes since they sat down or 2 hours. She was certain that the old man had given this exact lecture before. Despite this fact, the goddess sat beside her had grabbed her attention disallowing her to focus on Carr’s dreary, sleep-inducing voice. Kara thought Lena was beautiful; she was mesmerised by her. Her long black hair cascading over her shoulders and back, her gorgeous blue/green eyes, her sculpted jaw, her melodic voice. Everything about her was enchanting. Kara caught herself staring and quickly turned away. Her sudden movement grabbed Lena’s attention, who turned to look at her.

“You okay?” Lena whispered, in fear of evoking Carr’s wrath.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Kara replied, smiling to herself.

The pair held eye contact before being interrupted by their teacher.

“Miss Danvers! Miss Luthor! I hope you’re paying attention. What did I just say?”

Without missing a beat, Kara responded, “You said, ‘_There are five core principles of Journalism: truth and accuracy, independence, fairness and impartiality, humanity and accountability_,’” Kara broke eye contact with Lena and looked at Carr “Sir.”

The professor huffed and directed his attention away from the girls and back to his lecture.

“How did you--?”

“He’s done this lecture before,” Kara said before Lena had even finished her sentence.

“You’re amazing!” Lena blurted out before she could stop herself.

Kara just smiled broadly at Lena.

Suddenly, the bell rung. The class began to pack their bags while Professor Carr shouted homework assignments at them.

As Kara followed Lena to the exit, Carr attempted to grab her wrist but she snatched it away before he even got near.

“Don’t be late to my lesson again, Miss Danvers” He spat venomously. Kara did not turn around, nor did she say a word. She simply walked away. Outside the door, the entire class was waiting for her.

“Hey Kara,” said a girl with long brown hair and a beautiful smile.

Kara whipped her head around to see who was speaking ‘Hi Nia. How’s your day going?”

“Long! My head is still banging from that party last night!”

Kara chuckled. “It’s a shame I missed it.”

“You have to come this weekend! Even Brainy’s going!”

“Oh, wow!” Kara said, “I’ll see if I can make it.”

Behind them, Lena gently cleared her throat.

“Shit! Sorry! Nia, this Lena. Lena this is Nia” Nia and Lena smiled and shook hands.

“I haven’t seen you around here before.”

Lena smiled politely and said, “I'm new. I just got here this morning.”

“That’s awesome. Hope to see you around soon. Speaking of seeing you soon,” Nia turned to Kara, “Have you seen Brainy today?”

“Sorry, nope.” Kara replied, “But if I see him, I’ll send him your way.”

Nia chuckled fondly. “Thanks. Bye Kara. Bye Lena.”

Nia turned and walked down the corridor towards the dining hall.

“Kara?” Came a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Max stood, waiting patiently for her.

“Hey, what’s up?” Kara responded.

“I was just wondering if you want to go grab some food?”

“Ahh. I can’t.” She feigned a pained expression. “I’m not done showing Lena around.”

Max threw a dirty look to the dark-haired girl stood beside Kara.

“Ok. Well, I guess I’ll see you at lunch.” Max walked away from Kara and Lena, barging Lena with her shoulder as she passed before ‘apologising’ and walking off smirking.

“Bitch!” Lena said to Kara.

The blonde couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s rude, Lena! You can’t say that.”

“Actually, Kara, I can. She's a bitch. And a jealous one at that."

Kara cocked her head inquisitively.

“Kara, I know you wear glasses but are you really that blind!?”

Kara opened her mouth to protest but realised she had no counterpoint, so she closed it. Lena smiled triumphantly.

“Come on. Let’s get to Reception.” Kara said as she began to run down the hall.

Lena sighed and walked after her. She smiled and chuckled to herself. “She’s absolutely insane!” The dark-haired girl muttered to herself as she quickened her pace, a meek attempt to keep up with Kara.

The duo arrived at the reception and saw an old woman sat, hunched over the desk. The girls made eye contact and Lena began to snicker, which caught the attention of the receptionist.

“Yes?” she asked, her raspy voice grating on both of them.

“Hi, I’m Lena. Ms Grant told me to come here to collect my dorm key and timetable.”

The receptionist grunted in reply and slowly began to type on her keyboard.

“I’m starving,” Kara whispered to Lena.

“Then why didn’t you go with Max to get food. I could’ve easily found this place if you just pointed me in the right direction.”

“I- uuh.” Kara stuttered, “I’d rather get to know you.” Kara could hear her own heart rate speed up as her beautiful friend looked at her. 

“Here you go,” The woman croaked from the desk, drawing the girls' attention away from one another. Lena reached over the desk and took the key card and timetable. 

“Thank you,” Lena looked at the placard on the desk. “Rose.”

“It’s Miss Oz to you,”

Lena fought back her giggles as she spoke.

“Yep, right. Sorry. Bye.” She turned and swiftly sped down the hall, Kara close on her heels. Kara grabbed the back of Lena’s shirt and pulled her around a corner. They stood on opposite sides of the narrow corridor, their panting echoing around them. 

“What was that all about?” Kara asked.

Before she could answer, the brunette burst into breathless laughter. Hearing the melodic noise leave her companion’s mouth, Kara cracked a smile. Lena took a deep breath and began to speak between giggles.

“She’s literally Rozz from '_Monsters, Inc.'_. The glasses, the voice, even her initials: R. Oz.”

Kara cocked her head confusedly, “Who?”

“Oh, my God!” Lena said in realisation, “You’ve never watched '_Monsters, Inc.' _!?”

“No?” Kara replied.

“That’s it. Once I’ve finished moving in, we’re having a movie night.”

“Only if I get to add a movie.”

“Depends on what it is,” Lena retorted, cheekily.

“'_The Wizard of Oz'_.”

“Seriously? That movie is so cheesy!”

“Come on, It’s my favourite movie, Lena!’

“Alright fine, I’ll make a list of what we should watch but you gotta bring snacks, okay?”

“Okay. What time is it?” Kara said, thinking out loud. She checked her watch and read the time out. “10:40 am. Great! We have time to get food!”

“We?” Lena asked, fully prepared to go to her dorm room and take a nap.

“Oh, you’re sticking with me, sunshine. We haven’t finished the tour. Plus, you don’t know where your dorm is.”

“Fine!” Lena said, feigning reluctance. “But I’m not running!”

“Boring! Come on then, Luthor. Let us find the food!”

“You’re so dramatic!” Lena said as she walked beside Kara, a smile cracking through her hard exterior.

“Lena! I’m going to starve… to death!” Kara said, clutching at her stomach. “The horror! The shame! The dishonour! My sacred family name will be tarnished!”

Lena giggled and hooked her arm through Kara’s. “Better hurry up then.”

The pair quickened their pace, the sound of their footsteps filled the hallways with low noise as conversations around them stalled to a halt. As they walked, Kara’s infamy shone through; everyone wanted to speak to her. Lena was used to the feeling of eyes on her, especially since her brother’s trial, but she couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable Kara must have felt, a crowd of 30+ people surrounding them. She glanced over the girl on her left and felt her own stomach drop. Kara had a fake smile plastered on her face and was beginning to turn slightly pale. Lena could tell that she definitely wasn’t used to large groups. Evidently, she could handle small ones, but not large ones like this. She hated seeing Kara like this. She was a kind person and could tell she was extremely uncomfortable, so Lena decided to rescue her new friend.

“Do you trust me?” Lena whispered to Kara.

Confusion briefly flashed across Kara’s face. She nodded discreetly. 

“Don’t let me hit the floor or I swear I’ll never talk to you again,” Lena said. Kara turned to face Lena, confused by her statement before realising what was happening. As if in slow motion, Kara saw Lena’s body falling back towards the floor. The blonde dropped to one knee and caught Lena mere inches from the floor. The excited chatter faded to a stiff silence. Kara got to her feet, Lena’s limp body in her arms, and she began to walk down the corridor, eyes on them from all sides. 

“Sorry guys. Excuse me. Coming through. Sorry. Talk to you guys later, ok?” Slowly but surely, Kara began to speed up until she reached an empty hallway. “Psst, Lena. We’re in the clear.”

Lena opened one eye and peered around before lifting her head. She stared directly into Kara’s eyes and felt that rush of butterflies again, then immediately a twang of guilt. She cleared her throat to signal to Kara to let her down. “Oh, sorry.” Kara released Lena’s legs.

Lena brushed herself off before she spoke, “Time check?”

Kara looked at her watch, “10:45 am,”

“Which way to the lunch hall?”

“Just down here,” Kara pointed past Lena’s head. She turned around and saw a pair of massive oak doors, reminiscent of the entrance to the Great Hall in Harry Potter, Lena thought to herself. 

“Come on then, I’m quite peckish too,” Lena said, starting towards the doors.

The girls arrived at the massive entrance and paused. “Ready?” Kara asked.

“Ready,” Lena replied. Kara pushed on the door. It creaked as the old, rusty hinges worked to open the door. The pair simultaneously took in a deep breath before stepping into the hall.


	5. Meals and Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhahahahaah, I'm sorry. I know i haven't updated in... a few months but this is the longest chapter yet to make up for my absence.  
ENJOY!!

The girls entered the packed dining hall and immediately felt the eyes of the entire room fall upon them.

“Well then, this isn’t awkward at all,” Lena muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Kara giggled breathily and grabbed Lena’s wrist. She dragged the raven-haired girl towards the queue for food. Lena’s eyes traced the length of the line and felt a pit in her stomach “This line is super long. There’s no way we’re gonna eat!”

Kara ignored her companions’ comments and steamrolled ahead, straight to the front of the lines, all the while, muttering niceties to the people allowing her to proceed. 

“Here,” Kara said to Lena, handing her a blue plastic tray before slipping into the line, in front of a tall, dark-haired guy wearing a muddy football jersey. He seemed to know Kara. Lena graciously took the tray and was ready to slip into the queue for food behind Kara when she felt a hefty push against her left shoulder. Max had just pushed in front of her and was attempting to engage in conversation with a disinterested Kara.

“Hey, Kara. I thought you didn’t want to get food!”

Kara looked away from the assortment of foods in front of her and caught Lena’s eyes before looking at the girl stood beside her.

“Uh, yeah. Lena was hungry so I’m showing her the dining hall.” Kara said gesturing for Lena to grab her hand. Lena reached out and grabbed the taller girls’ hand who manoeuvred her into the line beside her, pushing Max further down the queue. The tall student they had slipped in front of protested to Max’s queue jumping and promptly shoved her out of the way, freeing Lena and Kara to get their food in peace. Lena turned and smiled graciously at the boy.

“Luke,” he said in his deep voice, extending a hand to Lena.

“Lena,” she replied, taking his hand and shaking it softly. 

“Nice to meet you, Lena,” Luke said, eyeing her up and down.

Lena smiled politely at him.

“Lena?” Kara called out to her. “You coming?”

“Yeah!” she said. Lena nodded at Luke and turned to face the food. The smell of the assortment of breakfast foods flooded Lena’s senses. She moved down the line, grabbing food as she went. When Lena got to the end of the line, she looked around. A panic sparked in her; she couldn’t see Kara.

“Over here!” came Kara’s voice from near the back of the hall. Lena herself was surprised she heard the sporty girl’s voice over the commotion of the dining hall. Lena hastily walked over to the table where Kara was sat.

On the table were a total of five people. Kara was sat at the head of the table. To her left was a girl with short hair and a black leather jacket. Sat beside her was a beautiful Latinx girl with long dark hair. Opposite them sat the girl Lena met earlier, Nia. Next to her was the boy from the window they saw earlier. As Lena walked towards the table, they shifted in their seats, making space for Lena to sit beside Kara. 

“Everybody, meet Lena,” Kara said as she tenderly placed her hand on the small of Lena’s back, sending shivers down her spine. 

“Hi.” they all said simultaneously. Lena smiled awkwardly and sat down at the table.

Kara pointed at the girl closest to her, in the black leather jacket, “This is Alex, my sister."

“Hi.” Lena said shaking Alex’s hand, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Good things, I hope,” Alex said, eyeing Kara suspiciously.

“Of course!” Kara said. Lena chuckled lightly. “This is Maggie Sawyer,” Kara said pointing at the girl sat beside Alex.

“Nice to meet you, Luthor,” Maggie said shaking Lena’s hand across the table.

“You too, Sawyer,” Lena said back.

“She’s quick. I like her.” Maggie announced to the group.

“Not too much, I’d hope,” Alex said, putting her arm around Maggie. They stared at each other lovingly.

“You two are dating, right?” Lena asked, knowing the answer to the question before she even asked it. She recognised love when she saw it.

The pair broke their eye contact with each other and looked over at Lena.

“Would it be an issue if we were?” Alex asked, somewhat affronted.

“Of course not!” Lena said quickly. “My ex-girlfriend wouldn’t think it was an issue either.”

“Oh,” Alex said in a small voice, “Sorry. It’s just some people…” she trailed off.

“You don’t have to explain to me,” Lena said, smiling sympathetically at Kara’s older sister. Lena understood what it was like and she knew exactly the words Alex didn’t know how to say; ‘_Some people are homophobic. Some people are assholes.’_ Lena didn’t like to think about what she left back home. Of course, she was undeniably in love and they were happy together. But life isn’t a movie and Lena no longer believed in a happy ending.

Kara bit her bottom lip subconsciously, listening to Lena talk, a smile enveloping her face.

“We are,” Maggie said, clutching Alex’s hand, “Dating, that is. Almost a year now.”

“It’s truly sickening to watch,” Kara said, jokingly.

“You only say that because you’re jealous!” Alex joked back.

“You’re right!” Kara said dramatically, bring her hand to her head. “I must confess,” Kara got to her feet, “Maggie Sawyer, I’m in love with you!” Kara grabbed Maggie’s hand; at least half of the canteen’s eyes were on them.

There was a moment of silence before… laughter. Kara burst into laughter, Maggie and Alex following suit. Lena chuckled quietly, feeling at ease with this new group of people. Kara sat down and winked at Lena. 

“Anyway,” Kara said after catching her breath. “This is Nia, you guys met earlier.”

“I remember… somewhat,” Nia said, shaking Lena’s hand warmly.

“How’s that hangover treating you?” Lena asked.

“Not very nicely!” Nia said before taking a swig of her water. 

“And last, but by no means least, this is my best friend, Winn Schott.”

Winn shook Lena’s hand enthusiastically. “Hi!” Winn said, grinning broadly.

“Alright,” Lena replied. After all of her greetings, Lena tucked into the pile of food beneath her nose.

“So,” Kara said, making conversation with the table. “How was the party last night?”

“In a word? Wild!” Alex replied.

“You can say that again!” Nia said, raising her head from her hands. “But maybe, quieter this time.” 

Nia took a long sip from her cup and sighed contentedly. Kara smiled at her friend before putting her fork into her mouth.

“Sounds like Nia had fun then.” Lena said, nudging Nia gently. “Want some aspirin?” Lena asked, reaching into her pocket.

“Yes!” Nia said, desperately, reaching her hand out towards Lena.

“Lena, why do you carry around aspirin in your pocket,” Maggie asked inquisitively.

Lena popped two pills out into Nia’s hand before making eye contact with Maggie, “When I get nervous, I get really bad headaches. First day and all.”

“How comes you’re joining now. All the way in December?” Alex asked, slinging her arm around her girlfriend.

“I kinda… sorta… slightly… definitely got kicked out of my old school.” Lena said nervously, her mouth contorting into odd shapes as she spoke. She dropped her head and focused on the food items on her tray. She had finished most of it. She had started with the cereal, cornflakes and almond milk with a sprinkle of sugar. After, she had indulged in two slices of toast slathered in strawberry jelly. After that, she had scarfed down her small Greek salad and cup of water. All that was left was her box of apple juice and a slice of cherry pie.

“Good story?” Winn asked before taking a bite out of the chicken wing in his hand.

“Somewhat,” Lena replied.

“You gonna tell it to us?” Nia asked after swallowing the pills in her hand.

“Another time.” Lena looked up from her plate and spotted a familiar face walking towards her. “Sammy?” she asked quietly. The girl looked over at her.

“Lena?” she asked, speeding up. 

Lena stood up and walked towards the girl. Lena stopped in front of her “Sammy?” A smile of disbelief was plastered on her face.

The girl nodded. Instinctively, Lena grabbed her friends waist and pulled her into a warm embrace. After a few seconds, the pair pulled apart, both beaming broadly. Simultaneously, they turned and walked towards the table where everyone was staring at them. Behind them, a boy in a button-up and blue jumper walked slowly, following them to the table.

Noticing the incoming students, Kara decided to change their table layout to accommodate. “Alright then. Move!” She called out to her friends. They began to move around the table. Maggie and Alex slid down their side of the table. Kara reached over and grabbed Lena’s food tray, pulling it over to her. She slipped onto the seat beside Alex, leaving space for Lena to sit beside her. On the opposite side of the table, Winn moved further down the table, leaving a gap in between him and Nia for the boy to sit. The girl would replace Kara at the head of the table.

“I’m sorry to hear about Lex,” the girl said to Lena under her breath as they approached the table.

“I uh, thanks, Sammy,” Lena replied, a tear forming in her blue/green eyes.

Lena sat down next to Kara. The other two took their respective places. Kara looked over at Lena and noticed the wet sparkle in her eyes. She leaned over to Lena and whispered in her ear. “Are you alright?”

The feel of Kara’s warm breath on her ear sent shivers dancing down Lena’s spine. She turned her head to face Kara and was met with the girl, closer than expected. They were mere inches apart. Kara felt her breathing get heavier. Her face showed an expression of concern for Lena. Lena gulped audibly and nodded her head, replying to the question the sporty girl had asked. They turned to face the rest of the table and Kara cleared her throat. 

“Brainy, Sam, I’d like to introduce you to Lena Luthor. Lena, this is Brainy.” She gestured towards the boy sat beside Nia. Lena extended a hand. Brainy took it and shook it firmly.

“Nice to meet you, Brainy,” Lena said.

“Likewise,” he replied, dropping her hand.

“And this is Sam, but I think you two already know each other… somehow.”

Lena and Sam smiled at each other. “That we do,” Sam said, a cheerio falling from her spoon and onto the table.

“Sammy and I go way back,” Lena said, picking the Cheerio up and flicking it at her.

Sam dodged the incoming cereal piece and shook her head at Lena, her smile widening. “That was childish, Lee,” Sam said.

“You would know,” she shot back.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Alex asked, sensing her sisters’ curiosity steadily building.

“We met at a summer camp when we were ten,” Sam said nonchalantly. “A camp for the rich and the smart. Although, back then, those two factors were one in the same. My parent shipped me off every year since I was five until I was fifteen. Sam and I met after she got into an actual fistfight with my... uh…" She cleared her throat. "With my friend Andrea.” Lena explained.

“She never did like me,” Sam said, cocking her head, thinking back to her years at that wretched camp.

“Well, she thought you were in love with me.”

“Now where did she get that idea?” Sam asked, feigning disbelief.

“Might’ve had something to do with all of that flirting!” Lena muttered so that only Sam could hear. Despite her intentions, Kara heard her comment loud and clear.

“Miss Luthor, are you insinuating something improper?” Sam said, her eyes widening in fake shock. “And besides, I only did that to piss her off after we got into that fight,” Sam stated. The others we're no longer listening. Well, everyone except Kara who was trying her best to seem as if she wasn't listening.

“Even when we were alone?” Lena raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “And please don’t talk like that. You sound like my Mum.”

“Oh no! Don't say that Lena. She's a b-." She caught herself. "A very horrible lady"

“And that’s why mummy dearest didn’t like you.”

Sam laughed heartily and threw a stray piece of her cereal at Lena who caught it in her mouth. Alex leaned over to her youngest sister, careful not to draw attention to her.

“Looks like you’ve got some competition there, sis.” Alex glanced towards Sam and Lena who were laughing at a joke the Danvers sisters had seemed to miss. Kara followed her sisters' line of sight. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kara responded with an air of annoyance in her voice. Before Alex could say something back, the bell rang, signalling the end of their break. The noise in the cafeteria increased as students rushed to put their trays back and get to their lessons to avoid getting a late detention. Everyone around their table stood up.

“Who’s turn is it to take the trays?” Kara asked, passing her tray to Alex

“Nia and Brainy,” Winn said.

“Each break or lunch, two people take the trays to the box over there to save time,” Kara explained to Lena, taking the new girls’ tray and passing it down the line to the end of the table. Two piles of four trays sat stacked neatly at the end of the table waiting to be collected. Nia and Brainy each took one stack of trays. “Bye, guys,” Brainy said before walking towards the tray-box. 

“See you later. Thanks for the Aspirin, Lena,” Nia called out, already following Brainy.

“Are those two dating?” Lena asked.

“We’re not too sure if truth be told,” Maggie said suppressing a laugh.

“I should get to my lesson. Don’t want to get a late detention or anything.” Sam said. She walked over to Lena and pulled her into a hug. As they pulled away, Sam planted a small kiss on Lena’s cheek. “We’ll catch up later, okay?”

“See you at lunch,” Lena said.

“Bye Kara. Alex, Maggie.” Alex and Maggie waved at Sam.

“Winn, are you coming?” Sam asked, starting to walk off.

“Oh yeah! Computer science now, right?” he squeaked before jogging over to Sam who nodded aggressively. “Bye Kara.”

“In a bit, Winn,” Kara said, tucking her pale hands into her pockets.

“Lena, Alex, Maggie. See you guys soon.” With that, Sam and Winn walked off to their classroom.

“Well, I have an assignment due tomorrow which I haven’t even started, so I’d better head off,” Alex said. She turned her head and gave Maggie a quick kiss on the cheek.

“What, is that all I get?” Maggie asked cheekily. She grabbed the collar of her girlfriend’s shirt and pulled her down so she could plant one on her. Their lips met in a heated embrace. It was a good thing neither of them wore lipstick or it would’ve been all smeared and rubbed away. Alex took a deep breath and stood up to her full height.

“Bye sis,” Alex said, hugging her little sister. “Oh and stay out of the room, please. I really do need to get this done or John will threaten to kick me off the team… again.”

“Alright, alright, I’ll stay away!” Kara said, raising her hands in a sign of surrender. 

“Nice meeting you, Lena,”

“You too, Alex.”

Alex gave Maggie another quick peck before walking away from them.

“What are you gonna do now, Mags?” Kara asked.

“Not too sure, little Danvers,” Maggie said to Kara. “Might just go and watch a couple of movies whilst reluctantly working on my coursework.”

“You have fun with that!” Kara said, giving Maggie a quick hug.

“Bye, you two,” Maggie said as she walked off. “Try not to get into too much trouble without me!” She called out.

“And then there were two,” Kara said spinning on her heel.

“Indeed. So, are you gonna show me where my room is?” 

“What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn’t?” Kara ran her tongue along her top teeth. The duo began to walk to the entrance of the hall.

“I appreciate that sir,” Lena replied.

“So, what number are you?”

Lena reached into her back pocket and pulled out the key card Ms Oz had given her. She flipped it over and read out the number written on the back. “162A.”

“Ahhh,” Kara said, gritting her teeth.

“‘_Ahhh_’? What is ‘_Ahhh’_?” Lena said imitating her.

“Well,” Kara said flinging open the main entrance doors. As the cool fall air hit her face, she spoke again. “Do you want the good news or the bad news first?”


	6. Napping Until Noon

“What do you mean, she’s my roommate!?"

“You said you wanted the bad news first!” Kara uttered defensively. “Don’t shoot the messenger!”

“I’m going to be murdered. In my sleep. I'm going to close my eyes and never wake up. Oh my god, this is literally worst-case scenario. What am I gonna do?” Kara giggled lowly and used Lena’s card to open the front door. “Since you’re not gonna answer that question, answer this instead; What’s the good news then?” Lena asked as they approached the lift. They stepped into the lift and the creaky doors shut behind them. Lena inhaled.

“You good?” Kara asked placing a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“Don’t like lifts. Distract me. Tell me the good news…please.”

“Oh yeah,” Kara said as she heard the lift reach their floor. “We’re neighbours. Also, I have a plan, but you’re going to have to stick it out for a couple of weeks.”

Kara stepped out of the lift, Lena following closely behind, ready to ask her questions about this ‘plan’. Kara walked down the hall towards her own dorm room and made a sweeping motion with her arm when she reached the door. “See, 162B!”

Kara went to open her dorm room door when Lena gently placed a hand on Kara’s, causing the blonde to pause mid-action.

“Didn’t Alex ask you to stay out of the room?” Lena asked as she grew ever conscious of the contact between them.

“Yeah, but your bag is in there. Don’t worry, we’ll only be a second.”

Lena lifted her hand off of Kara’s, allowing her to open the door. Kara hesitantly peeked in.

“Please don’t be having sex!” Kara whispered hopefully into the room. Gradually, she opened the door and saw Alex sat at the desk buried under a mountain of work. Maggie on the other hand was sat on Alex’s bed, watching the movie playing on the TV. Maggie noticed Kara and waved silently at her. Not wanting to distract her sister, Kara crept into the room. With Maggie watching, the blonde Danvers sister crept over to her bed and grabbed Lena’s bag, lifting it with ease. Lena peeked her head into the room and noticed Maggie relaxing on the bed. Hearing the small squeak of the door, Maggie’s attention shifted over to the door. She smiled broadly at Lena who opened her mouth to speak. Maggie’s eyes widened as she gestured over to Alex and then placed a finger to her pink lips. Lena nodded understandingly. Kara returned back to Lena, carrying her friends’ bag in one hand. “Bye Mags,” Kara whispered, closing the door as she backed out of the room.

“Having sex?” Lena asked as she leant against her own dorm room door.

“Oh, you heard that then?”

“Yep.” Lena moved to the side, allowing Kara access to the door. She tapped the key card against the door which beeped at contact, allowing them to open the now unlocked entrance.

“Are you sure she isn’t in there?” Lena asked. She was nervous.

“Yeah, I’m sure. She’s in Comp Sci with Sam and Winn.”

Kara opened the door and revealed Lena’s new living space. It was set out exactly the same as Kara’s, except one side of the room was bare. All that was there was a duvet and pillow. Lena stepped into the room and sat down on her bed. She patted the space beside her for Kara to join her. As she walked over, Kara noticed the TV remote sat on the other bed and grabbed it before joining the shorter girl.

“Why did it have to be Max?”

“She’s really not that bad.” Kara said. She reached down to her feet and pulled off her sneakers.

“You only think that because she’s nice to you.”

“You said it yourself,” Kara said. She scooted backwards until her back was rested against the wall. Her head lolled over to face Lena. “She’s nice to me. Ergo, she has the capability to be nice.”

“Yeah,” Lena took her own shoes off. “But she just doesn’t like me!”

“Look,” Kara said. “You just gotta give her a chance, ok?”

“Alright, I will.” Lena said. She noticed a broad smile begin to emerge on Kara’s face and quickly added. “Reluctantly.”

Lena let out a massive yawn and realised how tired she really was.

“Boring you, am I?” Kara asked, feigning hurt.

“Ha, ha. Very funny, Miss Danvers.” She said sarcastically. “No, I am very jet lagged and I didn’t sleep very well last night, actually.”

“Well, then, Miss Luthor, just go to sleep!” Kara said nonchalantly.

“I would but I have a guest over. On top of that, I’m like ninety percent sure that I’ll be stabbed in the neck while I slumber.”

“Well,” Kara said, making herself more comfortable atop Lena’s bed. “If you won’t, then I will. I’ve been up since 4am for training, and I could definitely do with a nap.”

Kara tilted forward and pulled out her hairband, letting her hair cascade down. She ran a hand through her hair, giving her scalp a quick scratch. She slipped the black hairband onto her wrist and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

“Kara, what are you doing?” Lena asked, never taking her eyes off of the girl nearby. Kara pulled out her phone and tapped about for a few seconds. Music began to pour from the small speaker. She reached over to the bedside table and placed her phone there.

“Napping.” she said. The soccer player laid back on Lena’s bed, burying her head in the pillow.

“Well, where am I supposed to go now? If Max catches me in her bed, the result won’t be a fun one. That I can guarantee!”

Kara didn’t reply. She simply scooted over, making space for the brown-haired girl to lie down. Lena hesitated for a second before swinging her legs onto the bed. She quickly shook out her hair and laid back, her head gently hitting the pillow. Kara laid closest to the wall on her back. She stared up at the ceiling and could feel her heart racing. She felt movement beside her and turned her head to assess the situation. Lena was struggling to get comfortable. Kara knew that this was her shot. Her entryway. Internally she took a deep breath and steadied herself.

“Right then, come here.” Kara said confidently. She shifted further away from Lena and lifted an arm.

“Huh, why?” Lena inquired as she sat up.

“Because, if you’re going to keep on wriggling about like that, neither of us are going to get to sleep.”

Kara positioned her left arm slightly above the pillow, almost replacing the space Lena’s head had previously occupied. She used that hand to tap the pillow, signalling Lena to lay back down. She got the message and laid back. She felt both comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. Lena laid flat on her back, staring at the ceiling.

“You’re uncomfortable.” Kara said as she rolled onto her left side to face Lena.

“No,” Lena said, rolling over on her right. The pair were virtually nose-to-nose and Lena felt her breathing hitch.

“I make you uncomfortable?” Kara asked dejectedly, rolling back onto her back.

“No!” Lena said.

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want you to feel-.”

Lena cut Kara off. “Look, Kara. I just need to get into the right position, okay?”

“Alright.” Kara said quietly. She could already feel her eyelids beginning to get heavy. Meanwhile, Lena continued shifting around before moving closer to Kara, the butterflies in her stomach slowly growing in number. She rested her head on Kara’s shoulder who instinctively moved her chin up to accommodate. Both Lena and Kara’s breathing had slowed. They were breathing softly and in sync. Kara could feel her eyes drooping further. Lena nestled her head closer to Kara, her dark hair splaying across the pillow. Her arm grazed over Kara’s stomach and rested it on the blonde girl’s right hip. Kara, her eyes now completely closed, smiled and lifted her hand up to Lena’s head. She began to play with her hair eliciting an undemanding, content noise from the girl in her arms. Together, they fell deep into the warmth of sleep, the music coming from Kara’s phone guiding them through the fields of unconsciousness.

\--

A small creak from the dorm door woke Kara from her nap. The room she was in was silent – Kara’s phone must’ve died at some point. At first, the kryptonian was confused; waking up in an unfamiliar setting can often have that effect. She became more aware of her body and more to the point, who it was entangled with. Kara was laying on her side, her arm wrapped around Lena’s waist. Lena was facing into Kara, her head nuzzled into Kara’s neck. The soccer player rolled onto her back and looked up at the door. It was Max. She was stood, blocking the light of the hallway, confusedly staring at Kara.

“Hey Max,” Kara said in a hushed tone, her voice raspy from sleep.

“Hey, Kar,” Max set her stuff down beside the door. “What are you doing here?”

“You actually have a new roommate.” Kara tried to sit up when she noticed Lena was still asleep, her right leg strewn over Kara’s.

“You’re my new roommate?” Max askes, a hint of excitement in her voice.

“Not me, her.” Kara gestures to the sleeping Lena beside her.

“Oh. Are you two…?” Max trails off.

“No! We were just tired, and I didn't think you'd appreciate me being in your bed/”

“Not dating then. Okay, good.” Max says brightly, sitting on her bed. “So… Roommate, huh?”

“Yeah, she’s actually kinda nervous. You two didn’t start off on the best of feet.”

“I’m not completely sure that sentence made sense, Kar.” The pair chuckled quietly. “I’m not nearly as bad as people think I am. You get that right Kara?” Max said earnestly.

“Of course I do, Maxie.”

“You haven’t called me that in a while.” Max said, a smile gracing her face.

“Well, we haven’t hung out in a while.” Kara said, rolling onto her side. She began to subconsciously stroke Lena’s head. In response, Lena moved closer to Kara, a soft satisfied sigh leaving her mouth.

Noticing the small smile emerging on Kara’s lips, Max cleared her throat. “Kar, remember in middle school when those boys were teasing me, and you swooped in and saved the day?”

“Sure I do. That was how we became real friends.”

“Remember that, Kara Danvers.”

“What do you mean?”

“It just seems like you don’t have time for me anymore. I have to sit and make a fool of myself trying to get your attention, but this new girl comes in and you’re all over her. I mean, look at yourself Kara! You’re supposed to be my best friend, but you seemingly can’t spare a minute of your time to see how I’m doing?”

“Max!” Kara exclaimed sitting up. Max stood up and began to storm out of the room, grabbing her bag before she left. Once Max was out of the room, she took a deep breath, a single tear falling form her eyes. Kara was so goddamn oblivious and that just made Max love her more.

“Wait!” Kara called out to the empty room. She collapsed back on the bed, slinging her arm around Lena, more for her own comfort than anything else. The slamming of the door caused Lena to wake. Well, in reality, Lena had been awake since Max had entered the room. She felt Kara shift beside her when the door opened. The raven-haired girl decided it best if she stayed still and waited until Max left, or Kara woke her up. She felt like this was the opportune moment to ‘wake up’ without it seeming weird.

“What the hell!” Lena said, wearily opening her eyes. It wasn’t until they were fully open that Lena realised just how close the two were. Kara, back on her back, had her face to the side, staring at the newly conscious Lena. Their faces were now mere inches apart. Lena’s breath hitched and her eyes dropped to Kara’s lips. Her face flushed red suddenly. “Uhm… What happened?” Lena stuttered out.

“Oh, nothing. Max is just mad at me.”

“Sorry!” Lena said.

“Why?”

“Because it’s my fault, right? The whole roommate thing?”

“Of course not, Lena.” Kara said, turning onto her side. She tucked her arm beneath her head and Lena noticed the sleek definition of Kara’s bicep.

“What time is it?” Lena asked.

“It is…” Kara moved her wrist into her eyeline and checked her watch. “Just gone 1pm.”

“Lunch time?” Lena asked.

“Yep!”

“Great!” Lena sat up, Kara’s hand dropping from her waist. Neither girl had consciously known it was there: it felt so natural it made no difference. Lena swung her legs over the bed and stood up. The urge to stretch overtook her and Lena reached up to the ceiling, her back arching the higher she stretched. She rolled her shoulder blades back and yawned, satisfied with her stretch. Kara smiled and stood, slipping her shoes onto her feet.

“You ready to go?” Kara asked.

“Let me quickly go fix my hair.” Lena asked, running towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Kara reached for her phone on the nightstand and clicked the lock screen button. It was on 64% battery. Lena must’ve woken up at one point and turned it off for her. Kara sat on the bed and unlocked her phone. She quickly scrolled through her home pages and opened the messages app. She had a bunch of new messages but the one she focused on was the one from her sister.

_Where are you?_ The message from Alex read.

_With Lena. On our way now_.

The typing bubble appeared. _Lena, huh?_

_What’s that supposed to mean?_ Kara typed back quickly.

🤨👀👩❤️💋👩 Alex replied.

_I… I don’t know what that means, but you and I need to talk._

_Good talk or Bad talk?_ Alex asked.

_Sister advice talk. _Kara replied before slipping her phone into her pocket.

Lena walked out of the bathroom; her black hair was pulled into a neat ponytail on top of her head. The hairstyle accentuated her sharp jawline and Kara couldn’t help but stare.

“What is it?” Lena asked, suddenly hyperaware of her own body.

“Nothing, your hair just looks good.” Kara said, standing up. She cleared her throat and plastered on a broad smile. “M’lady.” Kara said in her poshest voice. “Will you do me the honour of escorting me to the dining hall?” Kara leant forward slightly, offering her arm to Lena. The Irish girl laughed and took Kara’s arm.

“It would be my pleasure, sir.” Lena said in a thick southern accent.

“Off we go!” Kara said, leading Lena to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha im back with your fav luthor & super... for now


	7. Danvers Discourse

Kara slid down in the cold plastic seat beside her sister, her food tray placed delicately in front of her. Around the table, her peers were immersed in their conversations. Winn, Nia and Maggie were talking about some TV show, whilst Sam and Lena reminisced on old times. The blonde turned to her short haired sister.

“So, you wanted to speak to me, sis.”

Alex swallowed the steak in her mouth and nodded. “Yeah, what’s the deal with you and Lena?” She spoke in a hushed tone, only loud enough for Kara to hear.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked as she glanced across the table and saw Lena. A blush ran across her face, disappearing as fast as it had appeared.

“I mean… you’re into her right?”

Kara’s face flushed pink as she averted her eyes, embarrassment creeping up on her. “Hey,” Alex said softly as she gripped Kara’s shoulder. “Come.” She muttered as she stood up. Kara’s older sisters’ actions drew the attention of the occupants of the table. Realising her mistake, Alex wracked her brain for an excuse to pull her sister away. “Be right back guys. I left my phone in my room.” She squeezed gently on her sisters’ shoulder, prompting her to get up.

The two girls walked, side-by-side, out of the hall without another word. As soon as they stepped out of the door, Kara let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding. Still in silence, Kara followed Alex out of the main entrance into the courtyard. Despite Alex not saying where they we’re going, Kara knew.

Both Alex and Kara were sporty. They had been since they were preteens. They both preferred the more strategic sports like basketball and soccer, but their dad had insisted they both took track. Neither of them liked it all that much, but it did do one thing; it helped them clear their heads. There was something about the feeling of just being able to run without restrictions made Kara feel free and her superhuman lung capacity didn’t hurt.

When the girls reached the track, Alex reached into her pocket and pulled her keys out. She put it on the grass alongside the watch on her wrist. Kara copied her sister, taking out her valuables, knowing they didn’t want to smash another phone from their inherent competitiveness. As Kara began to stretch her legs, preparing for their race, she realised that the outfit she had decided upon, whilst being quite stylish, were horribly restricting. Her jeans had barely any give meaning there wasn’t much point trying to stretch. Her polo shirt wasn’t much better. The fabric was perfect for the weather but slightly too thick for running in. Thinking quickly, she pinched the middle of the shirt and folded it under, tucking the new bottom under her sports bra, creating a temporary crop top. Kara felt a gust of wind travel across her stomach and knew she had made the right choice.

“Seven and a half laps,” Alex said as they walked to the start line.

“You want me to do 3000 meters!” Kara exclaimed. ”Why are you so cruel!?”

Alex playfully rolled her eyes, “If you still don’t want to tell me afterwards then I’ll never bug you about your love life,” Alex turned her head. “Or lack thereof,” she muttered. “Again.” She finished.

Kara, hearing Alex’s sly comment nudged her sister. 

“Fine!” Kara said.

The two girls crouched down, Kara struggling slightly. They adjusted their hands, making sure they didn’t cross the line.

“Three,” Alex said, her heartrate increasing.

“Two” Kara said letting out a shaky breath. In sync, both of them shifted to the second position, ready to run.

“One.”

\--

They had finished their race seconds apart, Kara with a slight edge on her sister. Thirteen and a half minutes wasn’t her worst time, but it was far from her best. Her chest was heaving but Alex had been right, the endorphins made her want to tell her sister how she was feeling. They sat down on the grass beside their belongings. Kara quickly pulled off her shirt and moped her forehead with it. She slipped her head into the shirt but neglected to finish the job.

“So,” Alex said, her throat burning for water.

“So,” Kara responded.

“”Hurry up so we can go eat, stupid!”

“Fine! Here goes nothing.”

Kara cleared her throat. “I made a promise to myself that I’d go to college and work hard to get my degree. All I want to do is pay Eliza and Jeremiah back for all they’ve done for me. I know I have to work super hard. I’m so torn between what I want to do after college, I-... I’m just-.” Kara sighed “All I know is that I don’t have time for distractions.” Kara felt a weight off of her shoulder’s. She’d been holding it in for weeks now and it felt good to finally tell someone.

“So, you do like her then?” Alex asked gently. Her chest was rising and falling at a slower pace.

“Honestly?” Kara asked.

Her sister nodded in reply.

“I couldn’t tell you. I mean, I’ve known her for less than a day so really, I don’t know. But I do know that I’ve had a really good day.” She turns her head and smiles sadly at her sister.

“You’re so dumb, Kara Danvers.”

“Ok… not the response I was expecting,” Kara said.

Alex let out a chuckle whilst shaking her head. “Mum and dad love you. Like a whole lot! You don’t have to do anything to show them how grateful you are for them. And as for what you want to do after college, we’re all here for you. Whether that’s going into journalism or playing professionally, both of which you’re capable of doing, we’ll be here. But Kara,” Alex gets to her feet and pulls her sister up. “We have four years until then and you work so hard all of the time. Answer me this, how many days off have you had?”

Kara paused for a second brushing the grass debris from her jeans, “Define ‘a day off’.”

“An entire day you haven’t trained or written for the paper. A day you’ve had to yourself to relax in the past three years.”

“Um-.” Kara lifted her hand and started counting her fingers. “None.”

Alex’s eyes widened in shock. “Kara!”

“What! I have a lot to do!”

The girls started to walk back to the canteen, Kara’s muscular stomach causing stares to be directed her way. “Kara, you work too hard.” Alex said, suing the bottom of her top to wipe her forehead.

“But-.”

“No ‘buts’, Kara. If you keep on going like this, you’re going to collapse. Kryptonian or not.” Kara went to reply but instead chose to sigh and let her sister continue. “You have to make me a promise.”

“What?”

“Come to the party this weekend!”

“No!” Kara said poignantly.

“Why!?”

“I don’t do parties.” She said nonchalantly, subtly shrugging her shoulders in defiance.

“How do you know whether or not you do parties if you’ve never been to one?” Alex asked smugly.

“Alright. Fair point.”

“So, you’ll come?” Alex felt a surge of pride in her chest. She loved her sister and just wanted her to have fun.

“I’ll think on it.”

“You know what?” Alex paused as her sister opened the door to the food hall, “That’s good enough for me.”

As the pair walked back to their table, Kara slid her arms back into her shirt, cutting short the view so many were enjoying. They sat down, easing back into their conversations. Lena had kept Kara’s food safe on her tray, handing it back to her once they were reunited. “Thanks,” she said gently, a smile on her face. Lena smiled in return and went back to the conversation they she was having with Sam and Winn, allowing space for Kara in their conversation.

On the other end of the table, Nia had been talking to Maggie about the latest drama involving the cheer team. Somehow, Nia knew everything that was going on at Stanhope, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant. Maggie liked it but also found it slightly eerie. When her girlfriend got back, Maggie smiled as the other put her arm around her waist and gently pecked her on the cheek.

“Did you win?” Maggie asked knowingly.

Alex, in awe of her girlfriends’ observational skills, asked “How did you know?”

Maggie pulled Alex’s phone out of her pocket and placed it onto her girlfriends’ lap, smirking at her. “Shut up!” Alex said playfully before taking a swig of water from Maggie’s glass. Alex turned her head to Nia who was tucking into her plate. “So,” She picked up her knife and fork. “What the latest, gossip girl?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i’ve been gone for so long my macbook broke and so i can’t access the internet then it slowly started shutting me out anyway i’m back and will try to update regularly from now on


	8. Moving and a Meal

Lena sat on the spare bed in Sam’s room as she watched her friend lazily scroll through her phone. Sam could feel Lena staring at her. "If you look at me for any longer," Sam said, her eyes still glued to her phone. "You're going to wear a hole in my cheek!"

"Shut up!" Lena said through a grin.

Sam put her phone down and got up to sit next to her friend. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a copper coin. As she spoke, she placed the cent into Lena's hand. "Penny for your thoughts?"

A soft smile on her face, Lena closed her fist around the coins. "I just wish I didn't have to share a room with Max. I'm very sure she's planning to slaughter me in my sleep!"

Sam pondered for a second. "I mean I have a suggestion." She said.

"Really?" Lena asked, perking up as she asked.

"Yeah but it's totally up to you." Sam replied.

"Go ahead."

"You could always stay here." Sam said. Lena could tell it was a lot for Sam since she knew the woman enjoyed her privacy.

"Oh, Sammy. I'd hate to intrude!"

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't want you here, Lee," She replied softly, gently placing her hand on top of Lena's.

"I'll think about it if that's alright."

"That's absolutely fine." Sam checked her watch. "Ooh. I've got to go. Lesson time for me." Sam quickly grabbed her bag off of the floor, not checking the contents within. "Spare key's in my dresser. Lock up before you leave." She spoke from the hallway.

"Bye!" Lena called out. She paused for a moment. "Well now I'm bored!" Lena reached over to the dresser and pulled out the white keycard to the room. She picked up her own backpack and left, making her way towards Alex and Kara's room. She reached the wooden door and tapped three times. Kara's head peered around the door.

"Lena!" She said, excited to see her. "Come in!" Kara stood back and opened the door, allowing the dark-haired girl entry into her dorm room. 

"Sorry to bother you, it looks like you were busy." Lena said, putting her bag down at the foot of Kara's bed.

"Don't be silly. I was just working out. I was almost done anyway."

"Oh no, It's fine. I'll wait. "

Kara smiled goofily. "Alright, sorry. You'll have my attention in just a minute."

As Lena sat crossed-legged on Kara's bed, the blonde returned to her workout. Lena enjoyed watching Kara lift the weight with seeming ease. A single drip of sweat ran down Kara's muscular back, mesmerising the watching Lena. Instead of staring at her friend, Lena decided to occupy her time another way. She pulled out the book she was reading from her backpack and became immersed in the contents. She wasn't sure how long had passed, but Kara was sat beside Lena, a white towel slung around her neck,

"So, what's up?" Kara asked, gently lowering Lena's book.

"Who says something's up?" Lena remarked.  Kara tilted her head knowingly. "Fine!" Lena said. "Remember how you said you had a plan for me to not be roommates with Max anymore. Where are you at with that?"

"It's not going too well," Kara said dejectedly.

"I thought as much."

"Why do you ask?"

"Kara, I need to move. I can't even hang out in my own room. Sam said I can room with her since she doesn't have a roommate."

"And you're going to?" Kara asked.

"I think so. What do you think I should do?"

Kara paused for a second as she fiddled with her fingers. "I think you should."

"You do?" Lena was surprised.

"Yeah. I think it would be best. You need a safe space where you can relax."

"Thanks. I really value your opinion, Kara." Lena said. "Do you wanna go to the diner across the street? I've been meaning to check it out for a while?"

"Of course! Let me change my shirt and we'll get going.

\--

Kara and Lena sat in a quaint 80s-style diner across campus. Lena knew Kara would be endlessly recognised if they sat at the counter like she wanted. Instead, Lena chose the booth furthest away form the door and had Kara sit with her back to the door. Kara slid a laminated menu over to Lena.

"See anything you like?" Kara asked after a minute.

"The bacon cheeseburger looks good."

"Great. I'll go order."

Before Lena had the chance to stop her, Kara walked over to the counter and flagged down the attention of the waitress. Lena watched after her intently. She couldn't understand why she felt nervous. After all, she had nothing to be nervous about. It wasn't like they we're on a date or anything. Why was she even thinking about going on a date with Kara. Lena snapped herself out of her destructive thought spiral in time to notice the waitress slip a piece of paper into Kara's hand. The blonde smiled politely and walked back over to Lena, slipping the folded paper into her pocket before sitting back down opposite Lena. 

"So, what did you order?" Lena asked. 

"Not telling!" Kara said, beaming.

"You're the worst." Lena joked. "So, that waitress is cute. Looks like she gave you her number." Lena nodded towards Kara's pocket. Kara placed a hand into the pocket and pulled out the folded paper.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't looked at it."

Kara smiled and passed the paper over to Lena. Lena took the paper and opened it. Her suspicions were confirmed. Written on the slip of paper was a phone number, scribbled hastily in blue ink it was slightly smudged. She turned the paper around so that Kara could see. "You gonna call her?" Lena asked.

"Nah. She's not my type."

Lena raised an eyebrow, a smile sneaking its way onto her face.

Footsteps approached their table. "Bacon cheeseburger?" The waitress asked.

"That's hers." Kara said. The waitress placed down a plate with her burger and a red basket full of golden fries. She then put a tall glass of Coke next to her. "Thank you." Lena said as the waitress walked away. Lena looked up from her plate and over to Kara. She had ordered a jumbo hot dog with fries and a milkshake. 

Halfway through their meals, Kara stopped and looked at Lena. "Why are you staring at me?" Lena asked through a mouthful of fries.

"I've seen you staring at my hotdog... wait, that sounded wrong. But you know what I mean." Kara pushed her plate towards Lena. "Have a bite."

Lena stared at the plate for a second before taking up the hotdog. "That's really good." Lena said, putting the hotdog back onto the plate.

"Told ya!" Kara smiled, taking a sip from her banana milkshake. 

"Oh, are you going to that Halloween party this weekend?" Lena asked.

"Which?" Kara asked.

"Lucas'?" Lena replied.

"Nah." Kara said.

"That was going to be your answer no matter what I said though, right?"

"Absolutely."

"C'mon!" Lena pestered, reaching over the table and grabbing Kara's milkshake. Kara quietly protested but allowed Lena to take it, grabbing a fry from Lena's basket and eating it. "You can't let me go alone!" 

"But Alex and Maggie and Nia and Sam are going." 

"All the more reason for you to come too!" Lena took a sip from Kara's milkshake but didn't give it back. She was holding it hostage.

"I'll think about it." Kara said.

"Will you really?" Lena asked, her puppy dog eyes in full effect.

"Yes!" Kara said. "Promise."

Lena smiled and passed the milkshake back to Kara. The pair finished their meal and left, an air of happiness and warmth surrounded them. 


End file.
